Blaise Zabini
Blaise Zabini Blaise Zabini was a pure-blood wizard who came from a rich, respected family. He was sorted into Slytherin House, where he became good friends with Draco Malfoy and his group as well as some Gryffindor students, such as, Cassandra Black, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger, these friendships were frowned upon by many of his housemates. Because of his nice personality and how respectful he was towards everyone, people began thinking the Sorting Hat had placed him in the wrong house. Biography Early Life Blaise Zabini was the son of a famously beautiful witch who had been widowed seven times over by 1996. Each husband's death occurred both under suspicious circumstances and left the already wealthy Ms. Zabini and her son with more money. Blaise was extremely kind and befriended Muggles and Muggle-borns. Hogwarts Years Year 1-5 Blaise was the quietest Slytherin student as well as the nicest, resulting in everyone believing he had been placed in the wrong house. Due to the house he was in, Blaise became close friends with Draco Malfoy and his group of friends as well as developing feelings for his close friend, Cassandra Black during their fifth year. When Dolores Umbridge took over the school, all his friends joined the Inquisitorial Squad to help shut down the secret organisation Harry was running. Due to the true and strong feelings he had towards Cassandra, Blaise refused to join the group and tried to warn the D.A of their plans but was unsuccessful. Year 6 During the summer before his sixth year, Blaise and Cassandra began dating after secretly meeting up and sending letters to one another. Coming back to school, they became an exclusive couple, annoying both Dean Thomas and Draco Malfoy. During the winter of 1996, Blaise introduced Cassandra to his mother and surprisingly, the two of them hit it off almost instantly. Blaise's mother was said to be respectful and almost-servantly towards Cassandra. It is unknown whether she was doing this because Cassandra was part of the well respected Black Family. Blaise and Cassandra eventually broke up at the end of this year as she was going away to search for Horcruxes and had grown closer to Dean once again. Year 7 Blaise decided to go back to Hogwarts for his seventh year to try and improve his grades, allowing him to get a better job. Due to him being both a Slytherin and a pure-blood wizard, his time under the Carrows wouldn't have been as much as others. The Second Wizarding War The Battle of Hogwarts Unlike other Slytherin students who evacuated the castle, Blaise fought alongside Cassandra and the trio in the final battle against Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Blaise was present for the murder of his close friend, Draco Malfoy, after he betrayed Lord Voldemort and helped Harry fight against him. Blaise also killed Rodolphus Lestrange after he tortured Cassandra for fun. After the battle Blaise sat in the courtyard with Nymphadora, helping her calm Cassandra down, after they had all witnessed Draco's murder. He was seen helping Cassandra into the Great Hall and standing beside her as she spoke to both Lucius and Narcissa. In later years, Blaise married Romila Vane and they had one daughter.